


Reveals & From the Mods

by maybetimeless



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAYBETIMELESS, MAYBETIMELESS Collection - May 2018, Winkdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless
Summary: MAYBETIMELESS Closing Message: Reveals, Prompts & A Message From the Mods(A 'work' which contains 0% of feels, just a place to consolidate all the works & the process!)





	1. Masterlist & Reveals

****Masterlist & Reveals** **

A little shout out to  **exsync** , who got the most guesses right! Y'all really know your writers. Now go forth, collaborate, make friends and multiply the writers! (Make sure to thank the writers and let them know how much you enjoyed their piece. We'd also be interested to know how everyone came to their conclusions!) Without further ado, here is the masterlist:

 

Legend:  **[Prompt #] Title** by  _writer_ for  _prompter_.

 

  * **[#1][One Drop Per Second](https://t.co/2Ok2361vUl) ** by _[eclaircit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclaircit) _ for _btajh_



Rated T | 10.3k words | Jinyoung finds himself stuck in an island with a merman whose eyes are filled of stars, whose tears could heal scars and maybe, even his heart.

 

  * ****[#2][best mistakes](https://t.co/ZqDJ52dAnQ) **** by _[panwinkdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep)_  for _winksdeep_



 Rated G | 7.1k words | Woojin got his hands on love potion and thought it could help Jihoon and his hopeless crush.

 

  * ****[#3][daisy illusive](https://t.co/pKAngeftjG) **** by _[peachjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjelly/pseuds/peachjelly) _ for _exsync_



Rated M | 4.2k words | People say that dreams are constructed realities built on figments of imagination and the desires of the subconscious and he supposes that it’s true. Yet Jinyoung can’t stop wondering about the boy with constellations in his eyes and sweet lies on his lips.

 

  * ****[#4][MAY, BE IN LOVE](https://t.co/tBTtLZILSz) **** by _[baerightsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerightsmile) _ for _peachjelly_



Rated G | 2k words | Spring is when the sun breaks through the clouds. When the days get longer and warmer. When many animals have babies. When the leaves come back. And spring is when you fall in love, and.. fall hard.

 

  * **[#5][falling for you (not clickbait!)](https://t.co/QW2Yvkc0dv)**  by _[phanstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/phanstarlight) _ for _junhoism_



Rated T | 18.1k words | youtuber parkjihoon is infamous for his rivalry with dailyhwi. Bae jinyoung is dailyhwi's best friend, and a cover youtuber. the two appear to have nothing in common. but when mischievous friends and youtube tags come into play, jihoon and jinyoung find themselves liking more than each others videos.

 

  * **[#6][Up The Scales](https://t.co/uLhu0vjY9t)**  by _[winksdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksdeep)_  for _emptywater_  



Rated T | 4.6k words | in which jinyoung falls in love with music all over again thanks to a certain musician.

 

  * **[#7][Hiraeth](https://t.co/Y0MbWSrA0A)**  by _[juujuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juujuu) _ for _panwinkdeep_



Rated T | 3.9k words | Feelings were weird. Years later, he still thought of Jinyoung as his. But there were no other ways to describe it. They had been each other’s for a better part of their most impressionable days. First kisses, first times, first heartbreak – they’ve shared it all. How do you part from that? When all that Jihoon has ever known was Bae Jinyoung. AU in which WinkDeep are ex-boyfriends but they have to film a drama together.

 

  * **[#8][Guide to suppressing the need to kill someone: a revised edition](https://t.co/7AqplYUNXF)**  by _[emptywater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywater/pseuds/emptywater) _ for _winksdeep_



Rated T | 3k words | Jinyoung signs up as a peer consultant for the merit points, and instantly regrets it. He did not sign up for this, and would thoroughly enjoy throwing a cactus at Jihoon.

Jihoon is forced into peer consultation thanks to his abysmal grades, and instantly regrets not studying. He wants to sock Jinyoung in the face with a chair. But it's okay, because like they all say, all's fair in love and war.

 

  * **[#9][There He Goes](https://t.co/JqeHw8I5OJ)**  by _[riveting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveting/pseuds/riveting) _ for _juujuu_



Rated G | 2.2k words | Jinyoung just wants to find him, thank him, and maybe, if the feeling's mutual, kiss him.

 

  * **[#10][Til Kingdom Come](https://t.co/LFiWzS3NkI)**  by _[exsync](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exsync) _ for _mix_



Rated T | 12.2k words | "Jisung, why must all the things I love hurt me so much?"

"Because you love them too much, your highness."

 

  * **[#11][heart still beats in your direction](https://t.co/Uaq8fpvYTB)**  by _[junhoism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism) _ for _baejinyoung_



Rated T | 9.2k words | And it's somewhere between learning his name and holding his hand that Jinyoung falls in love with Jihoon. It's only ten years later when he realizes he had never actually gotten out.


	2. Prompts List

**FULFILLED**

#TheChosenPrompts. You might notice two unposted prompts which have been marked 'fulfilled'. We are working towards posting those soon, and are sorry for the delay! You may decide to write a spin-off/remix of certain fics (please let the original writer know!) or prompts here. Feel free to use them for the betterment of our community. 

 

 **[#1]** Jinyoung/Jihoon is a mermaid. The non-mermaid gets shipwrecked and injured and the mermaid nurses him back to health.

 **[#2]** harry potter!au

 **[#3]** Where Jinyoung/Jihoon takes a specifically designed sleeping pill that would allow him to escape reality and slip into a lucid dream where he would be able to meet with his dead best friend/lover. However, dreams are merely dreams and every time he takes the pill - it gets harder to wake up.

 **[#4]** You're my roommate who's super cute and it's in the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for me to not kiss you.

 **[#5]** rival youtubers au where Jihoon falls in love with his arch nemesis (Daehwi)'s very cute and attractive best friend. Chaos ensues when Jihoon finds ridiculous ways to get Daehwi out of the picture.

 

 **[#6]** chinese orchestra!au

 **[#7]** Bae Jinyoung was a rookie model when he got an offer to star in a new romance comedy drama with the rising young actor Park Jihoon. The only problem was that Park Jihoon was Jinyoung's ex. Where Jinyoung tries to focus on the script given by the producer but fails miserably when his eyes meet with Jihoon's sparkling ones.

 **[#8]** As high school students, WinkDeep fall in love with each other for the first time.

 **[#9]** Reverse Little Mermaid AU.

 **[#10]** Prince Jihoon is cursed with destroying everything he touches, being trapped in a glass dome away from the rest of the kingdom his entire life - until one day Bae Jinyoung is assigned to be his guard and somehow he doesn't fall apart when Jihoon intertwines his fingers with his.

 

 **[#11]** Exes!au meets let’s get married if we’re still single by 30!au in which Wink and Deep established this deal when they dated which eventually lead to a break up.

 **[#12]** 5 times Jinyoung told Jihoon he loves him and the 1 time Jihoon said it back 

**[#13] Where one's date of death is imprinted through the numbers of their wrist. Jihoon is lucky enough to live for another 50 years though Jinyoung doesn't know if he's luckier when he can't seem to find any number on his wrist. (Jinyoung isn't human)**

 

 

 

**UNFULFILLED PROMPTS**

Please let us know if you decide to write any of these prompts via Twitter (and tag the prompter, we're sure they'll be so excited to know their prompt has been filled!). 

 

  * **ANGST**



**[#14]** Where Jinyoung is a cynic who wanted to know what it feels like to exclusively date someone/be someone's boyfriend for a change. So he seeks the help of Park Jihoon with the full intention to be casual but this goes down the drain when feelings begin to arrive in the picture. **(for baejinyoung)**

 **[#16]** Where Jinyoung is always taking care of Jihoon whos always partying until one day Jihoon kisses Jinyoung and the only problem is that he wasn't sober when he did it. (Jinyoung does not drink in this. He is an ideal student while Jihoon isn’t.)  **(for mix)**

 **[#17]** Where Jinyoung is a rookie police officer and somehow he always gets caught up with Park Jihoon's wild decisions but lets him go each time (and maybe falling in love and risking a part of himself with it as well)  **(for mix)**

 **[#29]** It is Jihoon's birthday and Jinyoung was preparing a nice dinner at the best hotel in town. Jihoon insists that they should go separately, but what Jinyoung did not expect was Jihoon getting into a car accident and waking up without remembering who Jinyoung even was - though he remembered everything else. Jihoon has anterograde amnesia and the only thing he forgets is Jinyoung's existence.  **(for panwinkdeep)**

 **[#37]** Where Jinyoung and Jihoon are immortal phoenixes though Jinyoung dies after each lifetime and is reincarnated after a few years, but he forgets all about Jihoon. Jihoon never dies yet he always has witnessed/the reason of Jinyoung's death. It is his job to search of Jinyoung repeatedly until they rekindle the love that they once had. (Soulmate AU, happy ending)  **(for eclaircit)**

 **[#38]** Where Jihoon wakes up one day not remembering anything from his past. Jinyoung who is a spirit comes and tells him the reason why he's lost all of his memories and is more than willing to help him pick up all the fragile pieces of his memories back. (Amnesia AU, slow burn, major plot twists involved)  **(for eclaircit)**

 **[#39]** Where Jinyoung/Jihoon is a Prince and the other is part of the royal crew (guard, assistant, worker in palace stables, etc.) and they are best friends. This is until one/both receive pressure from their friends/family to cut ties with one another.  **(for btajh)**

 

 

  * **FLUFF**



**[#19]** Jihoon and Jinyoung are both mutuals on stan twitter and have crushes on each other. Everyone seems to know the feeling is mutual apart from them. They both plan to meet up for the first time, while one of them is persuaded into confessing to the other while they meet up. (Social media au, light angst is fine) ****(for phanstarlight)****

 **[#22]** Where Jinyoung and Jihoon are friends on social media and follow each other everywhere but have never met. That is until Jinyoung/Jihoon has a vacation to where Jinyoung/Jihoon live and they want to meet each other in person. (and date) ****(for juujuu)****

 **[#23]** Jinyoung and Jihoon having a family  **(for emptywater)**

 **[#24]** Jinyoung and Jihoon pining while having vine references  **(for emptywater)**

 **[#25]** Where Jinyoung and Jihoon are best friends (that secretly have a crush on each other). Jihoon walks around school asking people to play rock, papers, scissors and if Jihoon loses then he'll receive a slap but if the person loses then Jihoon will kiss them on the cheek/lips. It begins to become obvious that people are losing on purpose and Jinyoung gets jealous because all of their friends and random students get asked to play the game except Jinyoung himself.  **(for peachjelly)**

 **[#26]** Where Jinyoung's locker is broken so he gets a new one, except the janitor accidentally gives him the key to Jihoon's locker and when Jinyoung opens it - it's full of Jinyoung merchandise. Jinyoung thinks Jihoon is a stalker and part of his crazy school fanclub but Jihoon argues otherwise. (Jinyoung is part of the school's basketball team and Jihoon is just trying to do his job as a journalist for the school's magazine) **(for peachjelly)**

 **[#27]** Jinyoung and Jihoon cuddling all day long **(for baerightsmile)**

 **[#28]** Tsundere Jinyoung secretly falling in love with his best friend Jihoon, trying to confess as he cannot hide his love anymore for the other male **(for baerightsmile)**

 **[#31]** Badminton Team!au where in between catching the shuttlecocks that Jihoon can't reach, Jinyoung learns to catch Jihoon when he falls too.  **(for junhoism)**

 

 

  * **MISCELLANEOUS** (Could go either way OR do not fit into any category)



**[#15]** Where Jihoon and Jinyoung are exes that are forced to reunite through their friends' wedding overseas. They are still hostile to one another and both decide to get drunk at the reception which leads to them stumbling outside of the venue and getting lost. This escalates into them trying to get back to the hotel while making sure that neither wrings the other's neck in the process.  **(for baejinyoung)**

 **[#18]** Jihoon and Jinyoung have grown up as practically inseparable best friends. That's until Jihoon begins in realize that Jinyoung means more to him than a best friend should. And it turns out, Jinyoung's been feeling the same. (Childhood friends au) **(for phanstarlight)**

 **[#20]** Jihoon makes plan to fake his own death, move to the other side of the world and assume a new identity. He goes online to seek a travel companion for his big adventure. (Online relationship AU)  **(for exsync)**

 **[#30]** Jihoon did not believe in magic/does not care about magic at all even though his deceased father was a famous magician. Jinyoung was the boy who learned magic from his late father. Jihoon's father gave Jinyoung the special request before he died and that was to make Jihoon know that magic was not just a lie to impress people. Jinyoung begins to show Jihoon, but what they didn't know was that love came in between Jihoon's denial and Jinyoung's perseverance. (Jihoon thought love was also a type of magic)  **(for panwinkdeep)**

 **[#32]** All good things must come to an end, but luckily Jihoon considers Jinyoung one of the worst things that happened to him. (Superhero vs. Villain AU)  **(for junhoism)**

 **[#33]** Jinyoung and Jihoon are both pro-gamers and they have a longstanding rivalry that goes down the drain when they are both picked up by the same team.  **(for btajh)**

 **[#34]** Jinyoung/Jihoon is an android who is found by the other one the streets and is taken in. The android character has difficulty understanding human emotions but eventually learns the concept of love through the other's affections. **(for btajh)**

 **[#35]** rivals to lovers possibly with them never getting along although everyone believes that they're made for each other OR they could rivals in quidditch trying to do better than the other and gaining the glory  **(for winksdeep)**

 **[#36]** same group of friends but different houses  **(for winksdeep)**


	3. A Message From the Mods

  **A MESSAGE FROM THE MODS**

 

 **_H_ ** ello, fellow winkdeep shipper!

We are MAYBETIMELESS’ mods.

It’s been over five months since we sent the first teaser tweet ‘COMING SOON’. It was only around two weeks before that when the mods had the idea of organizing a WinkDeep Fic Exchange, and we quickly set to work. We’re overwhelmed by the support and the amount of words amassed through the writing period, going to a grand _published_ total of **35, 640** words! This would not be possible without the hard work and dedication of our writers. This small effort to increase the amount of works and awareness for our ship really has come a long way.

While we have 11 published works, we actually have 13 entries, 2 of which are currently pending. We are very sorry for the delay to our two writers who have yet to get anything yet. We're working on getting them up soon! We are sorry for the constant delays in posting/sending out emails/replies throughout the exchange as well. The mods are noobs. We'll get everything fixed (the graphics and missing fics) and let everyone know through Twitter!

 

**THANK YOU TO**

Thank you to every person who participated, retweeted and helped with publicity. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with us throughout posting, tweeting. You all have been the saviours of the fight against scarcity (of WinkDeep). We’d also like to give a shoutout to non-native English speakers who still decided to join us just for WinkDeep. #braverthantheUSmarines

We’d like to specially thank **Selubration** for their generosity in lending us their format for our exchange, and **@adorehyuks** for making our header and display picture! We’d also like to thank **Sirius Rises (OngHwang Fic Fest)** , **Come True (JBJ Fic Fest), @winkdeeprt (윙딥알티봇), @WinkDeepMY, @IJHTPWLMA (marya), @archivewinkdeep, @THEHEAVEN2J, @mayoflove2910** on Twitter for helping with publicity.

Both mods would also like to thank **riveting** , who pinch-hit on short-notice yet gave such a high quality fic. (Aside from WinkDeep, she writes for NCT and BTS.) **junhoism** would like to give a huge thank you to fellow mod **mix** , who pinch-hit, did the fic graphics and organization of details. Thank you for supporting my wack idea of having this exchange and being my partner through it!

 

**FUTURE PLANS & CONTACT**

Some of you might be thinking: we haven’t even reached June, we still have half a year with Wanna One. What’s next? We are definitely not adverse to having another round of MAYBETIMELESS, so join [our poll](twitter.com/maybetimeless) and leave us feedback through [Twitter DMs/curious cat/through email](https://twitter.com/MAYBETIMELESS/status/955771185463099393)! It will really help us figure out what to do next.

For any questions/messages for the mods, our Twitters are [@neomuverymark](twitter.com/neomuverymark) (junhoism) and [@reaIvantae](twitter.com/reaivantae) (mix). Our MAYBETIMELESS Twitter will also remain open and responsive when we can be.

 

Lastly, the mods would like to thank every one of you for supporting our endeavors in trying to expand WinkDeep’s ficdom. It’s been such a ride. For (what may be) the last time, we’d like to leave everyone with an encouragement of

Happy writing, let’s spread the WinkDeep love! ♡

 

 **_j_** unhoism & **_m_** ix

**MBT Moderators**


End file.
